


Just a Little Breaking In for Breakfast

by dapatty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Coffee, Crack, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy would have sworn Natasha was on the other side of the world. She's happy to be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Breaking In for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).



> Written for [Paraka](ao3.org/users/Paraka) for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV because there is always room for more femmeslash.

“Oh my glorious tits, get a bell!” Darcy nearly spilled her coffee as she jerked in surprise to find Natasha. 

Natasha had the nerve to look smug, with a glimmer of a smile even, as she leaned against the kitchen island. Acting like she’d been there all morning, when, in fact, she had not been standing there when Darcy opened the fridge to get cream. 

Actually, Darcy was pretty sure that Natasha hadn’t been in her apartment until just a few moments ago. And the agent doesn’t even look winded, all perfectly composed and a hair not out of place. Not at all looking like someone who probably vaulted onto the balcony from the next building and broke the balcony door judging by how it was open and the door knob was missing.

“You should keep more on your toes,” Natasha said taking Darcy’s mug out of her hand and sitting it on the counter.

“Hey, get your own. You know where the mugs are and I will have you note that I had the presence of mind _not_ to taze you,” Darcy protested, leaning in, meeting Natasha halfway. Nat tasted like something sweet, traces of lip balm and a hint of espresso. 

“Hi,” Natasha said quietly, fingers stroking Darcy’s cheek, smile curving the corners of her mouth. 

“Hi yourself,” Darcy grinned.

“You do have glorious tits,” Natasha said as her other hand caressed the front of Darcy’s t shirt. 

“I do,” Darcy smirked. “And if you let me have my coffee back, you’ll even get to see them.”

“That seems like a fair trade.” Natasha thumbed at Darcy’s nipples.

“Or I could just warm it up,” Darcy said, breathless. “But did you have to break the door knob?”

Natasha laughed. “It was already broken. Why? Are you worried about home security all of a sudden?”

“Nope,” Darcy chirped, reaching out to try to get Tash out of whatever zippered suit thing she was wearing. “I figure you’ll just kill them with your thighs and I’ll get to watch. Because thighs.”

Natasha took Darcy’s hand and pulled her back to the bedroom. Darcy got to see Natasha’s thighs and _everything_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just a Little Breaking In for Breakfast [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186904) by [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka)




End file.
